1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illuminating means and more particularly, to an electrical lamp of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
The usual type of flashlight includes a light bulb with socket base, a reflector into which the bulb is screwed, a battery biased into electrical contact with the base of the bulb by a metal spring, and a housing holding the bulb, reflector, battery and spring. A switch is secured to the exterior of the housing and completes a circuit which includes a rear contact with the battery.
Most such conventional devices are too expensive to make in a substantial size for throw-away (one use) purposes where large numbers are required. Yet there is just such a need for large numbers of such flashlights and the like for emergency purposes, such as for illuminating disaster victims at sea, air crach victims, outlining road and bridge blockages, etc. To be useful at sea, the devices should be airtight and non-corrodable. For all emergency purposes, the devices should be simple, and as inexpensive and foolproof as possible. It therefore would be highly desirable to be able to devise simplified inexpensive versions of such lamps for mass production.